


Sunsets

by infamousxunderdog



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Sunsets, a hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infamousxunderdog/pseuds/infamousxunderdog
Summary: The reader's bedroom window faces west and every evening Jaskier runs into the reader’s room to watch the sun setting.(Writing Promt from Tumblr: Person A’s bedroom window faces west and every evening Person B runs into Person A’s room to watch the sun setting.)
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo
> 
> This is my second Jaskier x reader oneshot. First of all I wanted to say thank you for all the Kudos I got on my last oneshot, I'm so happy to see that quite a few people seemed to like it. 
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think of this, but please be kind. English isn't my native language and constructive critizism is very much appreciated. 
> 
> This oneshot is inspired by a writing prompt I found on Tumblr.  
> Word count: 3077

I was sitting on my bed, my back against the wall and my sketchbook resting on my thighs as I was scribbling on the yet empty pages. Nothing big, just small sketches to not get out of practice. It’s been a while since I’ve worked on a bigger project, but I currently wasn’t inspired at all. Right now, it seemed as if everything I wanted to draw either had been drawn or painted already or I would find a similar artwork in one of my sketchbooks. Kind of frustrating, but I had to deal with it. And until I found a new reference I really liked or had any other kind of inspiration and ideas for paintings I had to go for some simple sketches. 

I sighed and eyed the little drawings that filled the page so far. None of them really spectacular, several flowers, random objects, bodies in different kind of poses from different angles and several sketches of faces. Well, more specifically, Jaskier’s face. I’ve drawn him a bunch of times by now, sometimes in secret and sometimes I even asked him to pose for me. In my defense, it was very convenient since he was there most of the time when I needed him, and if he wasn’t, I knew he would be back sooner or later, since we both shared this flat for several years now. 

And he would never reject my requests to draw him. The perks of living with a man who earned his coin by performing and loved every kind of attention. He was a showman, thoroughly, always so eager to entertain people with his music and his presence and always wanting to make them happy. 

But occasionally I even drew or sketched him without him knowing, simply because he often looked so aesthetically pleasing when he wasn’t even trying to, for example when he was playing his lute, engrossed in thoughts while he was composing a new song or whenever he was reading a book and totally forgot about everything and everyone around him. In both cases he did. And sometimes I just felt the urge to keep these moments forever, when he looked so relaxed and totally self-balanced, so I drew him. He never notices. 

So, by now I’ve drawn his face so many times that I don’t need himself as reference anymore. I’ve memorized the shape of his eyes, his mouth, every wrinkle and beauty spot. But I’d never dare to let Jaskier know. Even though he surely would be flattered. But it would be embarrassing for me, because then I would have to admit that I spent hours and hours staring at him and analyzing every detail of his face and his frame in secret. 

My excuse, until this day, was simply that he was the easiest accessible reference picture and that I only needed to practice. I just really enjoyed drawing him. 

A soft knock at the door made me look up. “You can come in, Jask”, I said as I closed my sketchbook and put it aside, when Jaskier opened the door. 

“Hey uh … sorry for disturbing you, dear”, he said with an apologizing smile on his lips as he entered my room. “Oh, you were drawing? Can I see?”, he asked and pointed at my sketchbook. 

“Ah, uh … Couldn’t get anything done really.”, I stated. “I’m quite uninspired these days. So … no, nothing to see." 

"Ahh, what a shame”, Jaskier whined dramatically. I couldn’t help but laugh at how camp he was. 

“Well … happens to the best of us”, I said in a playfully unimpressed tone and shrugged my shoulders. “Bet you’ve been there several times already as well.” 

Jaskier laughed and looked at me with a mischievous grin. “Well, from time to time. But then I’ll just find myself things – or people – that inspire me.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of the presumptive source of Jaskier’s inspiration. It wasn’t a secret that Jaskier – as he called it – changed his muses often. I absolutely didn’t judge this way to live, I know Jask would never hurt or break anyone’s heart, at least not on purpose. 

But I knew that this would not work for me, mostly because I didn’t have even half an ounce of his confidence and charm to be this popular with either men or women. And I was totally okay with it. 

“I can imagine”, I said, with a smirk on my lips. “And I’m pretty sure you never lack of people who are very willing to inspire you.” Jaskier chuckled. “But don’t worry, I’ll find something that’ll inspire me sooner or later.”

“Do you need me to inspire you?”, he said and winked. I tried to ignore that my heart skipped a beat and shook my head, “Don’t be ridiculous, Jask”, I said, even though I knew he was joking. He’d never know that he was more of an inspiration to me than anything or anyone else. But he didn’t know, and it better stayed this way. 

“Well, the offer holds”, he said and smiled. I just mumbled something before I leaned my head back against the wall and faced the bard. “Did you just come here to tell me you want to inspire me or is there another reason you’re blessing me with your presence?” 

“My visit actually holds a purpose. Not that I wouldn’t come to look after you without a purpose, that’s not what I meant”, he stuttered, but before he could get lost in apologies and explanations, I interrupted him. “Jaskier”, I said with a gentle smile. “I know what you mean. What’s the matter?”

“Well uh ... I just wanted to ask, since your window’s facing west, if it would be possible for me to watch the sunset from your room? I saw it from the kitchen window and it seems to be very promising, but your window provides a much better view”, he explained. 

“Sure thing, go ahead” I gestured at my window and smiled at him. Jaskier’s face lightened from excitement as he rushed to the window, opened it and leaned outside, elbows resting on the sill, his eyes basically glued to the sky in admiration as the clouds slowly turned deeply orange. 

“Do you ... need a chair or anything?”, I asked amused as I watched him. Jaskier just shook his head, not taking his eyes off the sky. “I’m fine, dear heart, no worries.”

I chuckled and moved on my bed a bit to be able to look outside the window as well. The sky really looked incredible this evening. The horizon deep red already, the clouds above a warm orange, fading into a slight pink the higher they got on the sky. 

I never knew Jaskier was a sunset person, but the way he observed the evening sky, absolute stunned by the view, proved me wrong. I could’ve never imagined Jaskier would find such fascination in something as simple as a sunset. Well, considering, I shouldn’t be too surprised. A sunset definitely held a special kind of aesthetic. Jaskier tended to see beauty in the simplest things. A feature he never failed to impress me with. But it was also something I’ve learned and took from him during the years of living together. Without knowing, he taught me to see beauty in the small, inconspicuous things, such as sunsets. 

As I observed him, the way the warm light reflected on his face and made his skin practically glow I felt the urgent need to capture this exact picture. In a sketch, in a painting, it doesn’t matter. But I didn’t dare to move to grab and open my sketchbook, I was too afraid he would turn around and notice. And then I would have to explain. And probably also have to admit that this wasn’t the first time I drew him without him knowing. 

So, I just kept watching him as he admired the sunset, the upper half of his face slowly disappearing in the shadows as the sun set, the excited glow remaining in his eyes. 

\---

Somehow this became sort of a ritual. Almost every evening Jaskier would knock at the door of my room, asking if he could watch the sunset from my window. Even if I always said yes Jaskier insisted to ask for permission over and over again every evening, to make sure to never disturb me or anything. 

I enjoyed this new routine a lot, always becoming sad when I saw that it was rainy or cloudy outside cause I knew that this meant that there would be no sunset for Jaskier to watch. 

But this day was a day full of sun and clear, blue skies. I was more excited that I would admit, since it’s been raining for almost a week straight, which means Jaskier hadn’t come to my room to watch the sunsets for 4 days now. Not that I haven’t seen him in 4 days, I mean we lived together – but the sunset watching had something special. I couldn’t even explain it. I got used to it way too quickly. 

But today there would be a sunset to watch, so I knew it wouldn’t be long before Jaskier would knock on my door. 

While I was watering my plants to keep me busy, I remembered that Jaskier never brought a chair or anything but refused to let me get him one to sit on when he watched the sunset. I put the small bucket I always used when watering my plants away and went over to my bed. I decided to simply rearrange my room and place my bed under my window so Jaskier was basically forced to sit down. Can’t stand seeing him stand in front of the window for another 2 hours again. 

I managed to get my bed halfway through my room as I overheard the familiar knock at my door. 

“Come in”, I said, a bit out of breath since it wasn’t as easy to drag my bed to the other side of the room as I first thought. But I was more than halfway through. 

Jaskier opened the door and opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw me there in the middle of my room, pulling on my bed frame. 

“What, in the name of the great Melitele, are you doing?”, he said with an amused smile on his lips. “Need a hand?” He approached and started pushing at the other end of my bed to help me place it under the window. There was no need to tell him where I wanted to place it in the first place, my room didn’t prevent much space for my bed the way it was currently arranged. 

“Thank you”, I panted and smiled at him. 

“Anytime” Jaskier replied, as he looked around my room with his hands on his hips. “But what was that for?”  
I shrugged my shoulders. “Well, since you refuse to let me bring you a chair whenever you watch the sunset and never bring one your own, I’ll simply force you to sit down so you have it comfortable.”

The bard looked at me and by the look in his eyes I couldn’t really tell if he was surprised or confused. “Dear heart, you know you didn’t have to do that. I absolutely don’t mind standing”, he spoke, but once again I interrupted him. 

“I know, Jaskier” I acknowledged as I put my plants that were standing in the corner where my bed was placed in the now free corner of my room. “I know I didn’t have to do this, but I wanted to. Besides, now I can watch the stars from here without having to leave my warm bed” I winked at him. “so, a win-win-situation for the both of us.”  
Jaskier chuckled, but kept standing in front of my bed when I already sat down again and grabbed my sketchbook. I could tell by the look on his face that he was arguing with himself if he could simply sit down on my bed. This man was unbelievable. 

“Come on Jask, you usually don’t hesitate getting into a woman’s bed, do you?”, I teased. He chuckled as he climbed on the bed and rested his elbows on the windowsill. “That’s right, but the circumstances are usually … different, where I’m much bolder.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “What, being intimate with someone requires less courage than sharing a bed with one of your best friends when both of us are fully clothed and at different ends of the bed?”, I asked, playfully upset. “Am I that scary?” 

“Oh dear, you have no idea”, the bard joked and glanced over at me. “Especially when you’re hungry. One of the – very few – moments where I’d trade your company to a bruxa’s.” 

I gasped overdramatically and furrowed my eyebrows. “Rude!”, I exclaimed, but couldn’t fully hide a smile. “Remember whose bed you’re sitting on. I could kick you out anytime, you know? You can go outside for a good view at the sunset then.” 

“You wouldn’t”, Jaskier stated and gave me a wink. “And you know that. And sure, I could, but that would mean I wouldn’t have such lovely company.”

I scoffed and looked at him with a playfully offended and judging expression on my face. “Flatterer.”

“You love me” He said with a confident smile before he turned to look outside the window. 

Indeed, I did. He was an idiot, but a lovely one. I barely knew anyone who wasn’t dotty about him. 

I sighed as I opened my sketchbook again, staring at the empty page without actually knowing what I was about to do. I didn’t have any idea what to draw, but I needed to do something to not just awkwardly sit there. Sure, I could watch the sunset, too. My eyes trailed from my sketchbook over to Jaskier, who sat in front of my window like paralyzed. My hands almost automatically moved the piece of charcoal over the paper as I started to sketch the outlines of Jaskier’s face. He didn’t seem to notice, not me watching him, not the scratching of charcoal on paper. 

With careful, quick strokes I moved the charcoal, hoping I would capture this moment, his silhouette, before he would move. The entire image was just – perfect. The dim light accentuated Jaskiers nose and jawline without making his face look too angular. His lashes casted dark shadows under his eyes and his chestnut hair looked even softer than usual. His eyes were sparkling in excitement and there was a slight, relaxed smile on his face. 

Within a few moments I managed to get a quite good sketch that captured this whole moment. I was craving to get my colors to round off everything, to have a perfect copy of this oh so perfect man in front of me. The only thing I could hope for was that I would be able to get the exact same colors mixed later on. This deserved to be painted on canvas.  
“It’s so beautiful”, the bard’s words interrupted my thoughts. I looked up, and my eyes met his. He smiled. “You should watch it! Come here”, he patted the mattress next to him as a sign for me to join him. I hesitated for a moment, since I wasn’t completely done with my sketch and didn’t want this moment to pass by. But Jaskier’s eyes erased any doubts and I put my sketchbook aside, carefully, so it wouldn’t fall open and reveal what I have been working on. 

I sat down next to him and rested my elbows on the windowsill as I turned to look at the sky. 

“Oh wow”, I whispered. Jaskier was right, I really would’ve missed something. The sky looked incredible this evening. Even more than the other nights. I couldn’t describe what made the difference, if someone asked me. Maybe it was the clouds that looked different today. Puffier and more defined which made them seem as if they were so close to the ground and you could touch them if you just jumped high enough. Maybe it was that the deep red and orange colors of the sky perfectly matched with the leaves of the trees that indicated that fall was just around the corner. I didn’t know. All I knew was that this was just perfect. 

I felt Jaskier chuckle silently next to me more than I heard him. “Stunning, isn’t it?”, he murmured, and I glanced over at him for a second and smiled.  
Both of us went silent again, eyes locked to the sky. 

“You were drawing me, weren’t you?” Jaskier’s voice broke the silence after what felt like hours but were probably just a few minutes. I clenched my teeth, trying not to look too guilty. 

“I … what? No”, I replied, desperately trying to let my voice sound confident. Jaskier laughed. “The way you’re avoiding my gaze is betraying you, little miss.”  
Internally I cursed myself for not being able to hold my facial expressions under control whenever I felt guilty of something. I was a damn bad liar. 

“You’re … well, that’s true, I’ve painted you several times since you volunteer to act as my reference and”, I stammered, knowing full well that there was no going back. 

“Sure thing” he chuckled. “But you drew me right now. Before you sat down next to me.” 

I opened my mouth but I knew I lost and there was no need in trying to defend myself. I felt my cheeks flush bright red and buried my face in my hands. “Was I that obvious?”, I asked and Jaskier laughed. 

“Well … maybe a bit”, he admitted. I groaned, and suddenly I felt Jaskiers hand on my shoulder. I didn’t look up, though, I still was way too embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you out or embarrass you or anything. That was not my intention”, he assured in a soft voice. “I absolutely don’t mind you doing this, not at all. If anything, I feel flattered. You always seem so happy and calm and peaceful when you draw, and if I can be helpful so you look so tranquil and happy, I’m more than glad.” 

“You … wait, you watch me while I draw?”, I asked rather confused and looked up at him. Jaskier smiled. “Occasionally.”


End file.
